


Silver Bracelets and Mistletoe

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Series: That Bitch is on Crack or Something (Until Dawn One-Shots) [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Until Dawn Secret Santa 2018, everyone except ashley because i forgot im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: “I got myself one, too,” Hannah added and lifted her sleeve up just enough for Sam to see the glint of metal sitting on her girlfriend’s wrist.  “Mine has a lark and an ‘S’.  For you,” Hannah paused and grabbed ahold of Sam again, this time by her waist to pull her into a hug. “Now we can be together all the time, yeah?  Even when we’re apart.”





	Silver Bracelets and Mistletoe

Sam twirled a small strand of her blonde hair anxiously around her fingers; she wondered if Hannah was just as nervous for tonight as she was.  She guessed the answer was ‘yes’, if only to make herself feel better and picked up her mug of hot cocoa to sip it again.

 

“Come on, Sam, pull yourself together,” she groaned to herself and hopped from one foot to another.  “It’s just a date,” she paused and gulped audibly. “With your best friend...to her big brother’s ugly sweater party,”  she sighed and shook her head. “It’ll all go great! If things get weird, you can always go home…” she spoke aloud to herself, her shaky voice filling her mostly empty bedroom.  

 

Her phone buzzed.  

 

She almost ignored it but then it buzzed twice in quick succession and she let her curiosity get the better of her, picking up the phone and unlocking it, seeing a cute selfie from Chris and Mike, along with a string of heart emojis and a horribly messy and fairly drunk text clearly typed out by Mike that read: ‘2nite is gonna rovk!  I know that u and hannah r gonna look amazing! Love u guysss!’ Sam smiled and nodded, saving the picture of the couple to her phone.

 

She typed out a quick response: ‘You two look adorable, too!  Looking forward to being the power couples at the party this year!’

 

She hit send and locked her phone, tossing it onto her bed.  “Okay, Sam. A little makeup, then call your girlfriend to let her know that you’re on your way to pick her up.  Easy.” She laughed in spite of herself before rushing to her bathroom to throw on some makeup that was sure to make both Jess and Emily cringe.  She didn’t mind, though. She knew that a little foundation and some brown eyeshadow could go a long way. Add a little mascara and some lip gloss and boom, done.  

 

“Perfect.  Okay, so time to call.”  She returned to her room and picked up her phone, opening it up and finding Hannah’s number in her contacts.  She tapped the name and smiled while the phone rang into her ear.

 

She picked up and barely a moment later, “hello!  You gonna be on your way, soon? Beth and I can’t wait!!”  Same laughed quietly before nodding, even though Hannah couldn’t see her.  

 

“Yeah, I’m heading out as soon as my shoes are on!  See you in five,” the line went quiet and Sam could hear Beth yell in the background.  

 

“Oops, gotta go, Beth is stuck in one of her old shirts-” the phone picked up some more of Beth’s shouting and Hannah’s giggling.  “Whenever you get here, we’ll be ready, promise. See you soon, bye.” The line went dead and Sam dropped the phone to her side.

 

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bourbon she’d bought for Josh as a secret Santa gift before rushing herself to her front door to slide into her comfiest pair of boots and grab her keys.  She hurried out the door and locked it, all but running down the stairs in her apartment complex to the carpark where she quickly got into her car and started it, driving off without allowing it any time to warm up.  

 

The drive there was filled with Christmas music from her radio and before Sam knew it, she was in front of Hannah and Beth’s small two bedroom house.  She honked her car horn once and hopped out, smiling brightly when Hannah and Beth usher out of their home, giggling about one thing or another. Beth locked up as Hannah made her way to Sam, reaching out to grab her and pull her closer for a small peck on the lips.  

 

“Hey, pretty lady,” Hannah said through her smile.  Sam blushed and shook her head.

 

“‘Hey, pretty lady’ yourself,”  Sam retorted, and the two were about to start a playful fight before Beth made a gagging noise and shoved past them to get to Sam’s car. 

“Are you two just gonna stand there and pretend to argue or are you going to get into the car?  We’re gonna be late as it is, we don’t need to be any later,” Beth tried to snarl at them but broke into another fit of giggling before she could make it seem remotely convincing.  Sam and Hannah complied anyway, trudging down the walkway to the car.

 

Once they’d all sat down and buckled up, Sam cranked up the heat, knowing that even with the thick, ugly sweater, Hannah would _still_ feel cold.  “Thank you, oh my god!” She exclaimed through a laugh, leaning closer to the dash of the car, putting her hands in front of the heaters. Beth snorted from the backseat and Sam smiled in turn.  “Oh and Sam, your sweater is _especially_ ugly this year.”

 

“Oh, thanks.  Chris bought it for me, actually.  He has impeccable taste in ugly shit, it seems,”  the three of them laugh about it for a while and Sam thought that really, it was sorta true.  She loved the boy, but his clothing choices could use a little work sometimes.

 

The car went silent after that, but when a particularly annoying rendition of  _ Hark! The Herald Angels Sing _ came on, Beth spoke up again.  “So, how excited are you guys for tonight?  Come on, tell me, scale from 1 to 10!” Hannah hummed and bounced around in her seat.

 

“It’s about a 9 for me, if I had to put it on a number line?  It’s gonna be great to see everyone again! I hope not everyone has changed _too much_ -” she cut herself off.  “What about you, Sam?”

 

“Me?  Gonna give it a solid 6.  Don’t get me wrong, I love everyone a lot but I feel like the parties are always either a let down or they reduce into so much drama that someone ends up getting hurt, you know?  Don’t wanna bring down the mood though, so I’ll probably just drink with Chris and Josh and forget I was even worried about it turning into a shitshow in the first place.” Beth inhaled sharply and Hannah let out a small ‘oh’.  “If I weren’t with you, Hannah it’d be more like a 3, to be clear. You’re gonna make this year so much better.” Beth ‘aww’ed and Hannah tsked.

 

“No, you’re just saying that, stop…” Sam turned and saw a blush covering Hannah’s features.  

 

“But I’m not, Han,”  Sam was tempted to look away from the wheel yet again, but there was enough snow on the road that she thought better of it.  “Look, we’re almost there, just trust me on this one, okay?”

 

“Right, okay, okay.  I trust you.”

 

“Good.”  They pulled up to the long, gated driveway that led to Josh’s house, and Sam was overcome by a strange sense of relief that they didn’t travel up to the Washington Family’s lodge.  Sam input the code that opened the gate and slowly they drove up the gravel road, slowly met with the sight of the large home that Mr. and Mrs. Washington had gifted to their son.

 

Matt was waiting out front for them and waved at them with a smile before running inside, likely to tell everyone that their last three friends had finally shown up.  He came back out to greet them, nearly falling as he slipped down the last step of the porch stairs.

 

“Hey ladies!  He gave Beth a frankly awkward fistbump before approaching Hannah and Sam.  “How’s the lovely couple?” The smiled and shrugged and Matt laughed cheerfully at them.  “That good, eh?  Well, it’s whatever, come inside!  It’s way warmer and everyone is _dying_ to see you guys, especially you, Hannah!”  They followed Matt up the stairs and inside the house where, just like Matt had said, their entire group of friends was waiting.

 

A resounding shout of, “hey!” arose from the lot of them and Sam felt a bit overwhelmed.  She smiled brightly and released Hannah’s hand, letting her go to mingle with the friends she hadn’t seen in months.  Quickly, they all broke off into groups to return to what they were doing before the three girls had shown up.  Sam herself meandered over to Chris, Josh, and Mike who were drinking scotch that Josh had probably stolen from his dad like they were old men.

 

“Hey, ladies, how are we?”  She spoke out to get their attention, all three turning to look at her.  Quickly their hushed conversation ended and they swarmed Sam, offering her hugs and sips of their drinks.  She accepted their offers warmly before holding out a hand to pause their merriment.

 

“Josh, this is for you,” she extended the bourbon to him, which she had adorned with a cute little blue bow.  

 

“Damn, Sammy!  So you were my secret Santa?  Cool,” he stopped talking for a moment to read the label of the bottle, his eyes widening.  “This is the good shit. How did you know what kind I li-” he was talking too fast and Sam cut him off.

 

“Hannah told me the kind you liked the most and I shelled out the cash.  I see it more as a thank you gift for not flipping on me when I started going out with Hannah, you know?  You could have made it hard, but you didn’t,” Josh nodded and smiled at her, before pulling her into a hug.  

 

“Yeah I know.  I’m glad it was you, really.  Anyone else and I might have lost it,”  Chris and Mike nodded and whispered amongst themselves, probably about how true Josh’s statement was.  “So,” Josh continued, “who wants to drink?” Sam raised her hand and the other two quickly joined in, reaching for their drinking glasses, grabbing Sam one in the process.  She usually didn’t drink but this party was the one exception to her rule.

 

“Just one glass, though.”  Josh nodded and poured her glass first.  

 

“To Sammy, and the fact that she was willing to spend so much on a bottle for me,”  the group of four laughed at the toast and clinked their glasses against his.

 

Halfway through Sam's drink a voice called out a familiar nickname, catching her attention.  “Hey, hippy, come here!”  Sam turned to look for the voice and recognized Jess and Em waving at her from the relative dark of the corner they were sitting in.  She downed the rest of her glass, savoring the burn of the liquor before walking over to greet them.  

 

“Alright, ‘hippy’ is here.  What’s up?” They reached forward to give her a brief hug and pulled away with smiles on their faces.  

 

“We wanted to say ‘hey’, is all.  Haven’t seen you in ages and texting just isn’t the same,” Jess paused and glared over at Emily.  “Even though Em here said that just texting to you from across the room would have worked just as well.”

 

“I just wasn’t sure if you’d wanna talk to us, is all,” Jessica didn’t let up in her glare and gently smacked Emily’s arm. “Come on, we all know that when we graduated we weren’t on the best of terms!”  Jess sighed but nodded anyway.

 

“You’re right, but Sam isn’t like that, you know?  I doubt she holds that shit against us, right Sam?”  Sam nodded and smiled at them.

 

“We were all stupid high school kids, Emily.  Jessica’s right, I wouldn’t stay upset at you over something so silly.  We’ve all grown up a lot in the past year, so no hard feelings.” Emily seemed to relax and smiled at Sam, revealing her teeth to her.  Jessica pointed behind Sam and when Sam turned to look at what she was pointing at, she met eyes with Hannah, who was staring rather intently at her.  “Oh, I’ll- I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

Sam walked over to Hannah and offered her a hand, which Hannah grabbed and held against her lips.  “So, I know that we agreed to not get each other anything, but I saw this guy selling stuff at the Saturday Market and I thought of us...I couldn’t help myself,” Hannah pulled a small box out of her pocket and shoved it into Sam’s free hand.  “Sorry it isn’t wrapped, I wanted to, but then you called and said you were on your way and Beth needed help and-”

 

“Aw, Hannah, that’s so sweet of you...I feel sort of bad now, though,” Sam cut her off.  “Wonder what it could possibly be…” Sam slipped her hand out of Hannah’s and lifted the lid from the box gently, smiling at its contents.  “Wow. This is really _really_ pretty, Hannah… Thank you,” Sam lifted the gift from its place in the box, exposing the gift to their friends; a bracelet with a simple silver chain and two small charms attached to it: one a butterfly, the other an ‘H’.  Hannah snatched the bracelet from Sam’s hands and carefully put it onto Sam’s wrist.

 

“I got myself one, too,” Hannah added and lifted her sleeve up just enough for Sam to see the glint of metal sitting on her girlfriend’s wrist.  “Mine has a lark and an ‘S’.  For you,” Hannah paused and grabbed ahold of Sam again, this time by her waist to pull her into a hug. “Now we can be together all the time, yeah?  Even when we’re apart.” Sam nodded happily as she wrapped her arms around Hannah. She could hear her friends ‘aww’ing at them and she thought to make a mental note to beat up Chris and Josh later for probably being the ones that started it.  But she and Hannah were content to be quiet together, and so they stood there, holding each other and occasionally swaying from side to side.

 

“I-I had something else I wanted to say, too,” Hannah pulled away from Sam, and she frowned at the sudden lack of heat from her touch.  

 

“Yeah?  What’s up, buttercup?”  Hannah laughed at that and shook her head.  Sam wasn’t sure where this was going but a part of her hoped that maybe tonight would be the night that they both manned up a little and finally told each other--admitted to each other--that they were in love.  

 

“ _Right_ , cute nickname…” Hannah sighed but smiled anyway and looked at Sam with a glint in her eye that meant she was dead serious.  “Anywho, I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and care for you and...oh who am I even kidding anymore?” Sam tilted her head when Hannah took a deep, shaky breath but let her continue.  “I’ve been doing a ton of thinking lately. About a lot of stuff. Mostly us, but a little bit of everything and I was just stuck on this one thought-” Sam swallowed thickly and nodded for Hannah to go on.  “This one thought that maybe I’m in love with you and how I hope to God you might just love me back. And that probably sounds a lot stupider out loud but I’m tired of dancing around my feelings because I’m a little scared.”  It seemed as if she weren’t done but she turned her head in a fashion that made it hard for Sam to catch her eye and hummed. “That’s all.”

 

Sam let out a small laugh.  “‘That’s all’?” Hannah’s eyes widened and she blushed but Sam moved toward her quickly and scooped her up into a tight hug.  “I love you too, Hannah. There isn’t any reason to be embarrassed,” Sam cooed to her, pressing a kiss to her jawline. Josh ran into them then, bumping them closer to the tree.  “The hell, Josh?” Sam arched a brow at him but he only offered the two a sly smile and a short chuckle, leaving them confused until Hannah had the mind to look up to the ceiling.  

 

“Uhh, Sam,” she began.

 

“Yeah?”  Sam responded, still looking over at Josh who had since taken up with antagonizing Mike and Chris, chanting ‘ _kiss, kiss, kiss_ ’ at them until Chris buried his head into Mike’s chest.

 

“Maybe you should take a look above us?  Just a thought,” she sounded uncertain and Sam looked up to check what she meant.

 

_ Oh.  The mistletoe.  That’s why Josh shoved them. _

 

“Gotcha.”  She leaned forward it what must have been the _least_ romantic way possible to capture Hannah’s lips with her own, but the happy squeal her girlfriend let out anyway made it matter a little less.  Sam pulled away for a fraction of a second before leaning back in to press a soft, quick kiss on the corner of Hannah’s mouth. She pressed her forehead against Hannah’s and grabbed her hand, appreciating the soft ‘ _clack_ ’ the bracelets made when they hit each other.  “I do love you, really. A lot.”

 

Hannah smiled.  “Yeah, Sam. I love you too.”


End file.
